Episode 208: Remember Me (Part 2)
Plot Charles has a difficult time finding someone to adopt the Sanderson children. At one point, a young couple hope to adopt Alicia only, while John Jr. and Carl are considered to be potential farming hands to another. While the kids try to show their bravery Alicia breaks down in tears not wanting to leave her brothers and current guardian Grace Snyder. At the very last minute Mr. Edwards makes a decision that will change his life and the lives of the three orphaned children. Cast * Michael Landon: Charles Ingalls * Karen Grassle: Caroline Ingalls * Melissa Gilbert: Laura Ingalls * Melissa Sue Anderson: Mary Ingalls * Lindsay and Sidney Greenbush: Carrie Ingalls * Barney: Jack Trivia * Grace and Mr. Edwards get married just minutes after Mr. Edwards' proposal, so they are the main characters on the series who got married the quickest. Nellie and Percival took second prize in Season 6, with only a 24-hour engagement. Quotes :Charles: (to the Sanderson children) You know, I made a promise to your Ma. I promised her I would find you a good home. And I want you to know that I did my best. It's just not easy for folks, taking on such a big family all of a sudden. The Anders' think really highly of you boys. They have a good farm and it'll be a good home for you. And you all know what a fine woman Miss Farnsworth is. She lives in Minneapolis, she's got a big house, and she told me she thought Alicia was just about the prettiest thing she ever did see. I wanted to find a home for you all together, but I just couldn't. It won't be easy at first, but Alicia can come and visit lots of times. Minneapolis is close, real close. (long silence) Well, I guess that's it. :John: Mr. Ingalls? Ma told us to do everything you said. She said you knew best. We know you tried. We'll be all right. :Charles: (when Caroline disapproves of him splitting the children up between homes) What, do you think this is what I want? I wish to God that I could take those children myself, but I can't! I can barely put shoes on my own girls! This is the only time in my life that I wish I was rich and that I could say, "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Anders, I'm sorry, Mrs. Farnsworth, the children already have a home," but I can't. :Charles: (about separating the children) What do you expect me to do? :Mr. Edwards: I don't expect you to do anything. You've got your mind made up. :Charles: And you think I'm wrong? :Mr. Edwards: Yeah. I do, I think you're wrong. See, you've always had a family. You don't know what it's like to be alone. Well, I do. When I lost my wife and daughter, a part of me died as well and that part of me ain't never coming back to life again! Oh, yeah, I'm just happy-go-lucky Mr. Edwards to all of you, always laughing and making jokes just like those children are laughing right now. Let me tell you something, it's different when you're alone. Look, you made your decision, all right? Just don't expect me to tell you it's right! :Charles: And don't expect me to tell you that you're right. You made your choice. You want to be alone. (walks away) :Charles: (to Laura about putting the Sanderson children in different homes) I wanted to explain to you why. :Laura: You don't have to. Besides, I'm late. I'm taking the puppy into town. :Charles: Oh, you found a home for him then? :Laura: Sure did. I'm taking him to Nellie. :Charles: I thought you didn't want Nellie to have him. :Laura: I changed my mind! He'll have a good home, just like Alicia will. It doesn't matter if he's happy, just so long as he has a home, any home! :Charles: (after Caroline was plowing the fields) Look at you. Just look at you. :Caroline: I must be a sight. :Charles: You are. Your face is dirty, your hair is all askew, and you're still the prettiest woman a man ever set his eyes on. (takes the horse's reins and gently removes them from around her neck) The only thing I regret about marrying you is that I'll never have the pleasure of asking you to be my wife again. :Laura: (about yelling at her father) I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. (hugs Caroline & starts crying) :Caroline: Oh, there, there. It's all right. :Laura: I didn't mean to hurt him. :Caroline: Well, of course you didn't. No more than you meant to give that pup to Nellie. :Laura: Then you knew I wasn't really going to? :Caroline: Well, I came here, didn't I? To your favorite place. I knew you weren't going into town. (smiles) Your Pa was plowing in the fields when I left. Sometimes, working hard helps when you're hurting. :Laura: What will I say to him? :Caroline: You don't have to say anything. Just go to him. External links * IMDb * TV.com * TV Guide 208 208